Ahsoka is High!
by david.davies.5851
Summary: Anakin Skywalker has an idea how to cheer his Padawan Ahsoka up. Oh dear. this cannot end well. Rated Teen
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka is High!

R2 D2 trundled through the back streets of Coruscant, he had never been ordered by Anakin to do this before. In fact the faithful droid was rather confused, his master was a Jedi, they weren't supposed to be buying this sort of thing or dealing with these sorts of people for that matter, but orders are orders. As he rounded a street corner into a back alley he heard a gruff voice call to him.

"Ah Astro Mech… ". R2 scanned the area, detecting a rather imposing Weequay male standing in front of him. "I've been expecting you tin can…I have what your master wants. Do you have the credits?"

"Beep beep squeal".

Clearly the guy understood droid binary to some degree as he responded with "Excellent. Hondo will be pleased, well…what are you waiting for?"

R2 unfolded one of his tool arms with credit chips. They were snapped with glee by the man.

"Here..Tell your master it's a little stronger than expected buts it's the purest we could get"

R2 hated this. He may only be a droid, but he was well aware the damage this stuff has done to society, 'surely Anakin wasn't…..?' he didn't want to answer his own question, just get out of here quickly and hope that C3PO didn't find out, he'd never let him forget it. He clasped the pack in one of his arms and retracted it.

"Good doing business with you…hahaha" send the man before he turned and walked away. R2 didn't waste any time in turning around and trundling away. Now back to the temple.

Anakin Skywalker was sitting at his desk in his quarters. Although everything was fine he still couldn't help but be worried. The source of his worry was his Padawan Ahsoka. She seemed to him to be down and slightly distant. 'I knew sending a 15 year old kid into a war was a bad idea. Sometimes I just don't get the council'.

Anakin's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar beeping at the door. The door was opened with a wave of his hand. "Ah R2, come in buddy".

As R2 trundled in, the door closed behind him. "Did you get it?" enquired Anakin.

"Beep beep squeal. Squeal Beep Squeel"

"I know, I know I shouldn't be getting this stuff, I hate it too. It's not for me R2. I need it to cheer someone up, only as a one off of course."

His bright idea was to juice Ahsoka a little. Make her happy if only for one night, she deserved that. He could sense through the force that her thoughts were not as bright as normal for her, besides it would be a scream as well. Now how to give it to her?

This cannot end well!


	2. Chapter 2: The plan in motion

**Hello guys. Here's the continuation. I don't know what happened to my formatting on the first chapter. Never mind**

Ahsoka is High: Chapter 2

The following day, Anakin's Padawan Ahsoka was on her way to the training room, she had decided to try wielding dual sabers. This was going to be her third practice session and yet again she had had to 'borrow' a training saber from one of the youngling classes. It was starting to irritate her that Master Skywalker always left this 'task' to her. Still she had to try something, although she would never admit it openly, she was distressed how easily Aurra Sing had shot her arm whilst recently protecting Senator Amidala.

She had in fact been thinking of that mission ever since, and she wasn't happy. Sure Padmé had survived but only because of her own blaster. If only her visions had been clearer or her saber skills better, maybe then neither of them would have been hurt at all. It was a little niggle of course, but it was niggling her nonetheless.

As she entered the training room, she noticed her master standing in the corner of the room seemingly messing with some training droids. 'What's he planning for me this time?' she thought to herself.

Anakin had been planning this carefully all night, as he looked up from the droids, he noticed Ahsoka enter through the door.

"Ah finally." He stated with a smirk on his face "It took you long enough to get here."

"Well Master it would help if I didn't have to keep raiding the youngling rooms every time."

"Yeah, but you're so much better at than me, my young Padawan."

"So you've deliberately trained me as a thief. That's reassuring." Ahsoka sighed

Anakin smirked. It had in fact been part of the plan to delay her. Whilst she was denying a youngling the use of a training saber, he was concocting a report for Mace Windu. Anakin knew that Ahsoka always brought a bottled drink into her practice sessions, but he would have to get rid of her to make use of it.

-O-O-O-O-

As the training session went on, it was clear that Ahsoka seemed to be a natural with dual weapons. The initial set of training droids were beaten with only a modicum of difficulty. At this point, Anakin thought of a very special phase 2 of his plan. It would require a trip to Ilum, but worth it. For now he would just address Ahsoka's lower than normal mood.

"Impressive!" Anakin stated.

"All thanks to your teaching Master." She replied. She reached for a bottled drink she had put down earlier. As she unscrewed the top Anakin exclaimed.

"Blast it!"

"What is it Master?" she enquired

"Just noticed this data pad lying here," he began "it's a report for Master Windu. I was supposed to take it to him this morning. He's going to ape over this."

"You're dead!" Ahsoka stated with glee.

"Ahsoka, do me a favour. Can you run this over to Master Windu for me whilst I program these droids for the next exercise?"

"Sure." She said "but it maybe funnier just to watch him kill you". Ahsoka was laughing her head off as she took the data pad, placed her drink on the floor and ran out of the door.

He watched her as she disappeared out the door; looked around, making sure no one was watching him. He noted that here were three younglings practicing on the other side of the room, but they weren't looking at him. He then took out the package that R2 had brought him yesterday and emptied the contents into the drink, shaking it slightly so it dissolved. 'One happy padawan coming right up. Enjoy it Ahsoka, you have earned it, especially for saving Padmé.'

-O-O-O-O-

It took ten minutes for Ahsoka to get the report to Mace Windu and get back to the training room. During this time Anakin had programed the droids although he knew they wouldn't be needed for long.

"Well, ready for the next test?" he asked as Ahsoka came in through the door.

"Do you mind if I have a drink first Master?"

"No, take your time Snips," He was already wondering if he had remembered to fetch the holo recorder with him. He would not want to miss this. Just because he was doing this to aid his depressed Padawan doesn't mean he cannot laugh about it.

Ahsoka took a big swig of the drink she fetched with her. She noticed her master's strange smirk as she was drinking, but didn't know what to make of it, it looked strangely evil.

"Well, I'm ready to beat more droids." She announced.

"Right Snips, see if you're so cocky after this." As he activated the droids.

As Ahsoka activated her main saber and the practice saber, she suddenly noticed the room starting to swirl. She couldn't do anything about the rising feeling of absolute happiness and freedom that suddenly swept through her and then, she lost all restraint.

Anakin noticed with glee his padawan's widening eyes and the silly but beautiful smile that had appeared on her lips. This is what he had planned; however, even he hadn't expected what happened next.

Ahsoka suddenly flung her arms out. She danced around the practice room singing at the top of her voice.

"I'm the Jedi Princess!" she sung over and over again as she lost more and more of her control. Her head tails blushed like Anakin had never seen.

"This is priceless!" he exclaimed grabbing his holo recorder and setting it to record.

It was obvious by now that Ahsoka was no longer in control of her actions, a fact that became even clearer when she started to remove clothing.

Anakin couldn't stop himself laughing now. He was having difficulty keeping the recorder straight. He watched as Ahsoka started chasing the younglings only to kiss them when she got near enough. They were terrified, they had never seen her act like this; they had never seen anyone act like this. They suddenly screamed and fled out the door in terror. "PADAWAN TANO HAS GONE INSANE!" they screamed as they bolted down the corridor.

At this pointed Obi-Wan came running in the room. "Anakin, what is going on in here? What can make younglings flee in mortal terror?"

Anakin couldn't even speak at this point. He was bent double, his stomach hurting from the laughter, all he could do was point and then collapse again in fits of laughter.

Just as Obi-Wan looked around, Ahsoka, for reasons best known to her decided now was the perfect time to take her top off.

"Oh" stated Obi-Wan surprisingly calmly "Yes that would do it." As Obi-Wan continued to watch the spectacle in front of him, he noticed the holo recorder in Anakin's hand and a light bulb lit in the Jedi Master's mind. "Anakin, what have you done?"

"Master?" Anakin responded.

"What have you done?" Obi-Wan repeated, this time with slightly more force.

"Master, my padawan is dancing half naked around the room and you're asking me what I've done?"

"Anakin!"

"She just took a drink and as you can see." Anakin was doing his best to look innocent.

"Anakin!"

"Ugh, fine!" Anakin stated. He knew Obi-Wan had rumbled him "She's been so down recently I just wanted her to be happy if only for one day".

"Anakin, what did put in her drink?" All of a sudden Anakin's actions were all too clear.

"Nothing dangerous, just something to make her happy for today."

"Anakin, feeding your padawan mind altering substances is NOT PART OF THE CODE!" Obi-Wan couldn't help but raise his voice at the end. This was possiblely the stupidest thing his former padawan had ever done.

The conversation was broken as Ahsoka completed her strip and made a bolt for the room of a thousand fountains. Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived in time to witness her doing a pole dance around one of the palm trees on one of the highest rocks.

"I didn't mean for it to do this to her." Anakin sighed. Even he was wondering if he had gone too far this time.

"That hardly matters Anakin. Just let me make one thing clear, it won't be Ahsoka that the council punishes for this. Now how are we going to get her down?"

**Oh dear. Poor Ahsoka! Things are only going to get worse for her the following day when she finally wakes up. **


	3. Chapter 3: the aftermath

**Hi everyone. Here is the final chapter of my story. It has actually become more complicated than I initially thought**

Ahsoka is High Chapter 3

Her eyes weighed heavy as she finally woke up. Her head was dizzy and her sight still slightly blurry but she looked around nonetheless. Ahsoka was back in her quarters; how she got here she had no idea. The last memory she had was dual saber training with Master Skywalker. To her great relief she spotted her lightsaber resting on her desk and her clothes on the chair next to the desk. The biggest puzzle though was what looked like a holo disk placed on the desk with what looked like a hand written note on top of it.

She managed to get up and dress herself with some difficulty, and then she turned her attention to the disk. 'Hey Snips, it was good to see you happy' was written on the note in what was clearly Anakin's handwriting. At this point Ahsoka wasn't sure whether she wanted to watch the disk or not; if her Master was raving about it, then it couldn't be good.

Ahsoka sighed, 'Well might as well find out. I've got know I suppose.' She placed the disk into the player on her desk and instructed the computer to play. Ahsoka's eyes widened as she watched herself dancing round the practice room singing and immediately stopped the disk when she watched herself starting to strip.

'How? Why? What have I done?' Her thoughts raced 'Everyone must think I'm mad. I'll get expelled for this. Can I just die right here?' She was sick; all her hard work becoming a padawan, earning Master Skywalker's trust and friendship undermined by what she could only deduce was a mental breakdown of some description. After all, she had no idea how long she had been like that, or why she couldn't remember it. She sat back down on her bed, her head still spinning slightly and cried.

-O-O-O-O-

In the other room Anakin was patiently waiting. His plan had worked to well; he never had the intention of Ahsoka losing complete control like that, as funny as it was. He had been assured by Hondo that it would just make her happy and a bit giggly for an afternoon. He felt terrible, especially after the nightmare he had had with the council. To say they were unhappy was an understatement; there were even murmurs of taking Ahsoka away from him. This would rip his heart in two he prayed with everything he had that they wouldn't. In the meantime he would be there for her when she woke.

At this point he heard the holo player in Ahsoka's room, and heard it rapidly shut off. He could sense his padawan's fear and distress. He will go into her and be strong and funny, he thought it would be for the best. For once in his life, he will take the blame as well, and he will let her know that whatever happens to him, she is in no trouble whatsoever. He wasn't looking forward to this, but here goes.

"Snips, Am I ok to come in?" he asked at the door, trying his best to hide the distress in his voice.

"Yes Master." She sobbed. He could tell from her voice that she was crying, it hurt him, he had really made a big mistake this time. Maybe the council should assign her to somebody else; she would hate him once she knew the truth.

Anakin entered the room, his sights immediately focussed on Ahsoka sitting on her bed in front of him, tears dripping down her face. If felt like a knife through his chest but he hid it, he must make her see he did it for her and the strength of the reaction was an accident.

"Master, how…how bad was it?" she sobbed in a very subdued voice. Anakin thought that humour might help the situation slightly here.

"Well let's see….Three younglings screamed and fled in terror.."

Ahsoka squealed.

"You stripped in front of Obi-Wan." Anakin continued.

Ahsoka's face dropped. This pleased Anakin bizarrely, he sensed that Ahsoka would have to feel worse before she felt better.

"You erm..danced around a palm tree in the room of a thousand fountains.." he continued. Ahsoka slumped when she realised what Anakin meant.

"You gave Master Windu the finger when he came to see what was happening."

'Now I really am dead' she thought.

"When we did eventually get you down you threw up all over me." He glared "Thanks for that Snips."

She lied back unable to contain her tears. She didn't want to hear the answer to her next questions. "Why did I do that? What happens now?" The two questions came out like a repeating blaster. Anakin could sense Ahsoka was fearing for her place as a Jedi.

"Relax Snips! You weren't yourself. You were under the influence of a mind altering drug that erm someone put in your drink."

"You mean I'm not in trouble?" Ahsoka asked suddenly picking up.

"No Ahsoka. It wasn't your fault everyone in the temple has been informed of this." He assured her. "And the three younglings are in therapy." He added with a smirk on his face.

A wave of relief rolled through her mind, she had really thought this was it, but she has got her second chance and as she began to calm down her mind began to work again. "Wait a minute, who did this to me?" Before she could finish asking the question the realisation dawned in her mind. "MASTER! You did this to me didn't you?"

"Err Ahsoka, I want to understand that I had no intention of you losing control like that. You had been so down recently and you wouldn't talk. I just thought I could give you one afternoon of happiness."

"I knew it! You certainly succeeded. I doubt I'll be able to show my face around here for a while. How can you say you had no intention of me losing control?" Ahsoka was annoyed. Anakin had done some silly things to her in the past, but drugging her was over the line.

Anakin knew he was wrong, he wondered if it was even worth trying to defend himself especially with the council's decision pending but at least Ahsoka should know the complete truth. "I had the drink analysed. The dose was far stronger and purer than I had ordered. I just wanted you to be happy and a bit giggly for an afternoon."

"Huh, like I'm going to believe that. Now please master, leave me alone." Ahsoka sort of regretted those words as soon as she said them. Anger wasn't supposed to be the Jedi way, but she just couldn't help herself.

Those words hurt Anakin, but he couldn't blame her. Maybe she will be better with her new master. He felt certain she would be reassigned; still he may as well give her what he had planned. He had only just got back from Ilum just before Ahsoka had woke up and it seemed silly not to give it to her.

"Ok Snips. I hope you will do well with your new master." His voice was audibly decreasing in volume as he finished that sentence.

"What? New master?" asked Ahsoka, visibly shaken.

"The council are deliberating whether to move you to someone else. I've failed you." Anakin's words were heavy. Ahsoka could sense his distress. Anakin continued. "Anyway, whoever you end up with, you will need this." He handed Ahsoka a small box. He had done his best to wrap it and make it look presentable.

Ahsoka was puzzled she took the box and proceeded to open it. Anakin rarely gave gifts, and those he did give were of usually of dubious quality. Ahsoka looked inside the now open box. "Master!" she bleated. A massive smile beamed across her face. Ahsoka picked up the shoto in the box and pressed the activator. It emitted and green blade with a yellow tinge and was the perfect complement to her main saber.

"I noticed how good you were with the second blade." Anakin began. "And you won't need to raid younglings anymore."

Ahsoka was touched. She knew what it meant for a master to give his student the gift of a lightsaber. In a strange way she now felt better about the day before; sure she had embarrassed herself and would definitely have some funny looks aimed at her for a while and this was all Anakin's fault but in his own slightly twisted way he had tried to help her. She had been down, she couldn't argue with that. She also realised that in a strange way his plan had worked, she felt better now that she had in a while, and she just hoped she wouldn't be reassigned.

Anakin sensed the improvement in his apprentice's mood and it made him feel slightly better. Whatever happens with the council will be the will of the force. He will accept any punishment they give him but if they take Ahsoka away it will certainly almost destroy him. "I will leave you in peace now Ahsoka. Take the day off to recover. I really am sorry."

Ahsoka smiled back as she wondered what she would do on her day off.

-O-O-O-O-

Later in the day Anakin knocked Ahsoka's door again. "Are you there Snips?" he asked. Ahsoka opened the door. "The council have made their decision."

Ahsoka took from the smile on his face that the news was better than she feared. "So Master, have they split us?"

"No they haven't" he said with a smile. In fact the council decision was a lot better than expected they seem to have accepted the fact that he had tried to help her and that the dose was an accident. Also they were impressed with his trip to Ilum, but it will be the last trip he will take for a while. "They have agreed to leave you as my padawan but….."

"But what Master?" she asked. Ahsoka had a feeling she was going to like this.

"Er…I'm sort of restricted to speeder pool duties for the next month."

Ahsoka burst out laughing. She had visions of her master choking someone with the force over bad parking. "That's what you get for drugging me." She said with a wicked grin.

"Oh the council have ordered you to report to Master Windu whilst I'm minding speeders. He's going to give you extra lessons with your new secondary blade."

Both Ahsoka and Anakin smiled. They knew what they meant to each other and they were delighted to still be together.

**The End**

**Thanks to those who have read this story. I know it's not perfect but as it's my first I'm hoping you don't sledge it too much. One final thing, take a look at the first chapter. Do you think R2 deliberately forgot to tell Anakin something?**


End file.
